What Superhero's Don't Like To Talk About
by BatThing
Summary: Everyone has that security blanket!


Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, Robin, Nightwing, Batgirl, or Alfred! They all belong to DC Comics, and Bob Kane. So in other words, no one is paying me to write this, and who needs to? This is GREAT! I loooove it! Ha, if only this could be a job!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Word from the author: Understand one thing. I know that some of you out there have a stuffed animal, no hiding it. Either that, or a blanket, or something that you sleep with or drag around with you! HAHA, so I wrote this story for all who do! Nooooot saying that *I* have one!  
  
What Superheroes Try Not to Talk About By: The Batthing  
  
  
  
Tim ducked down, breathing with great ease. Each lost stroke of air came with great control. He lashed out his tongue like and drew it back in, tasting the lurking air, trying to connect it with something he knew. He smiled, tapping his fingers against the floor, sensing that the cost was clear. He made a devil fast dash down the hall.  
  
  
  
Night surrounded him, and he was grateful for that, it covered him as best it could. He allowed it to, hoping that if someone unexpected suddenly came into the hall, they would not see the small boy.  
  
"Oiiik." He let out, slamming both feet firmly as a noise came from his right. His head whirled around and he moved closer to the wall, going to his knees. His dark eyes scanned the shadows, and he saw nothing. But that noise. Someone HAD caused it.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
The boy's head was yanked up form surprise and the corner of his mouth twitched. "I.I was trying to get to my room Bruce."  
  
The tall man who stood in the shadows beside Tim shook his head. "I thought your room was down that way."  
  
"It's dark, I got confused, give a guy a break."  
  
"No one can get confused that fast."  
  
"I can."  
  
Bruce grunted, 'I won't fight with that,' he thought to himself, eyeing his pupil with cautious eyes.  
  
"I guess." Tim's voice trailed off and he shrugged with a happy smile. "I'll head to my room. that way." He twisted his body around, and sidestepped his mentor. "Night?"  
  
Bruce jus nodded, and began to make his way down the hall, wondering what had possessed the boy to go down this hall at this time of night. Nothing was down here. nothing but. It all clicked in his head at that moment. "Tim." He barked.  
  
The boy rushed to his side. "Yeah?" His innocent doe eyes rose up to Bruce's, telling the world that he was up to something.  
  
"What's that in your right pocket?"  
  
"Ah. a camera."  
  
"Why do you need a camera?"  
  
Tim smiled again, a smile that told the man he did not wan to know. "I wanted to." He frowned, as if he had forgotten.  
  
"Why do you have it?" Bruce repeated.  
  
"Dick. I was spying on Dick." He paused, seeing Bruce wanted him to continue, so he allowed himself some time to make this story sound good. "Dick is spending the night you know."  
  
"I am aware."  
  
Tim licked his lips, and smiled again, yet this time Bruce caught his eyes, and knew the boy was trying to lie his little way out of this.  
  
"You were spying on him with a camera why?"  
  
"I-I heard some rumors, and I wanted to see if they were true or not."  
  
"The camera twists into this how?" He glanced down where Dick's room was located. He had a good guesses why.  
  
Tim shrugged, and shook his head. "I heard that he. that Dick." He smiled a wide grin and let out a giggle that disturbed Bruce.  
  
"You heard what?" His voice was demanding and the boy gave a serious nod.  
  
"He sleeps with.. a.stuffed animal." Tim explained, not hiding his amusement, he looked at the floor, then at Bruce. "I wanted to catch it on camera and."  
  
Bruce nodded, knowing what the boy meant. "Blackmail him."  
  
Tim nodded vigorously. "Uh-huh, yeah, you got it boss."  
  
"Tim, why don't you give me the camera, get to bed, and leave rumors hanging in the air. Barbara lies a lot, she and Dick enjoy teasing each other."  
  
"But she seemed to be-."  
  
"Barbara sleeps with a stuffed bear Tim, she would lead you away from that fact by saying that Dick takes comfort with a stuffed animal." Bruce explained with a growl.  
  
Tim nodded, and began to walk away.  
  
"Tim."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The camera."  
  
The boy made a face, yet pulled it out and handed it to the large figure, then dashed to his room. Closing the door softly behind him, and letting out a sigh, then laughing lightly. "Nneer, well, well, well. I have another one." The boy sang as he paced over to his chest and pulled out a camera and nodded. "This time, I'll go in style."  
  
He made his way to the window, and jerked it open, sliding onto the roof, making his way across the sandy and gritty shingles. His bare feet grasped at the roof firmly and he counted each window, till he came to the room where Dick slept with great peace.  
  
He pushed the window open and slipped into the room, making himself go about in silence, though it was a well know fact that Dick could sleep through a tornado. Or was that Barb? 'Oh well,' the boy thought as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. 'To late now.' He smiled and made his was to Dick's bed, and took out a pen light, shinning it on the young man who was asleep in the large bed.  
  
"It's TRUE!" He threw his hand up, covering his mouth, and let out a sigh as Dick just turned and yawned, still asleep. Tim licked his lip, seeing a small and ratty cat grasped in the older boys arms. Most of the fur was missing, and it was white with a splotch of gray on it's back. "Pookie, eat you're heart out." He snapped his camera and took a picture of the animal, and stepped backwards.  
  
At the light, the other boy leapt out of bed, and brought the heel of his foot up, slamming it into Tim's face. "WHO IS THERE?"  
  
Tim groaned as he landed on the floor with a 'BANG'. "Dam* you Dick! It's just ME!"  
  
Dick blinked, feeling stupid as he crouched beside the boy. "Tim? What the heck are you doing in my room at this hour?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, I dunno." Tim hissed, pulling himself up into a sitting position. "I had just gotten home from bringing down a few freaks, and thought, dude, I need to learn a few defensive skills, and golly-gee, what luck! Dick knows some, so I made my way up here, thinking you probably will kick me in the face, and I'll try to dodge it! What do you think I was doing?"  
  
  
  
"I still am clueless.so you tell me Boy Loser."  
  
Tim saw the camera a few feet away and swallowed. "I was doing nothing. I got confused!"  
  
"Tim? Were you sleepwalking?"  
  
The younger boy smiled, 'that's a way to put it.' He thought in silence. "Noooooo." He said in a way that said: 'If course I was, but I won't tell you!'  
  
"You were, weren't you? Hee-hee, loser."  
  
"Shut-UP!" Tim tackled him, and snatched up his camera in a sly way, so Dick didn't see him. "I am going to bed." He stood and made his way to the door.  
  
Dick remained laughing, and shook his head. "And here I thought that some one was about ready to shoot me. I hear this 'click' and well." His face suddenly went white as his eyes caught sight of the stuffed cat. "TIIIIIIIM!"  
  
The younger boy turned and gave a blank look. "Yeah?" He saw Dick looking at the cat and yelped. "I-Yie-yie. I got to go to bed!"  
  
Dick gave him a look that looked reminded Tim of a cow paused in motion while chewing grass, a cow that was demon possessed at least. His jaw stuck out and his eyes were in slits, glaring at the younger boy. He just mouthed two words. You.run.  
  
So, Tim ran. It was kind of one of those runs that might remind someone of The Matrix. Tim was racing down the hall with all his speed, trying to think at the same time, while Dick was right behind him, trying to kill him. If music was needed at that moment, I am sure that we would have had a band up front singing: 'It's the end of the world as we know it. and I fell like cryin''  
  
"I see that camera you little loser, come back here and I'll kill you!" Dick screeched, the floor pounding under his feet.  
  
Tim did not feel like obeying the request though, something in the back of his mind seemed to nag at him, he didn't want to die.  
  
Dick slammed forward, and managed to grab Tim by the shirt, yanking him back. "YOU!"  
  
Tim struggled and shook his head. "It wasn't me!" He smiled for a split second, releasing the words that caused Dick to udder a huge groan. "It was shaggy."  
  
"You thought you might get away with this, huh? Well wrong-O! I found out, and now. I think you own me something!"  
  
"Er, don I get any help on this one?"  
  
"THE camera stupid!"  
  
Tim bit his lip. "I-I-I am sorry."  
  
"Just give me the camera!"  
  
"You kicked me in the face, I don't think I should."  
  
"You went in my room at three in the morning and woke me up! I don't think you have a choice!"  
  
Tim gave a sad expression that almost made Dick fell bad for yelling. "I'll never do it again!"  
  
"I know you won't!"  
  
Tim frowned at the reply. He hated this. It would have worked if this big log on top of him had a brain. "No you don't. I can do it again! But if you let me go at this moment, then I promise I won't."  
  
Dick shook his head as humor lined his face. The kid was so stupid, I he had any brains he would have been able to see that he would be pounded into the ground if he tried it again. "You are stupid." He proclaimed without any hesitation.  
  
"Says you!"  
  
"Says me."  
  
"Get OFF!"  
  
Dick rocked on his heels, his hand still grasped on the younger boy's shoulder. He shoved another hand into Tim's neck, and nodded, grabbing away the camera that was ensnared in the younger boy's clasped hand. "Listen Tim." He began, letting his hand up off the kid's neck. "I heard that you sleep with something at night, so if you want me to keep quiet, then you had better."  
  
Tim rolled his eyes, placing a hand on his neck. "I do not!"  
  
Dick cocked his head, and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What about a certain bat- a-rang?"  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
"Come on Boy Loser, yes you do!" He shook his head. "Anyway, I am going to bed, you bring this up, and I." His voice trailed off and Tim swallowed.  
  
"You'll what?"  
  
"Do what you tried to do tonight. Leave me and Fe-fee alone or I'll catch you and your stupid toy."  
  
"Oh.ok."  
  
So the two boys went to bed, falling asleep with their comforts of life. Bruce Wayne smiled, hearing the commotion die down to nothing. He crawled in bed and felt around, snatching up a stuffed rabbit that looked like it had been through thick and thin, and well, a lot more.  
  
It was a known fact to him that every hero had a stuffed animal or blanket or. a, er, weapon to sleep with at night. They needed them, so in the deepest of the night, when all was still, and when the thoughts came, then could give something that wouldn't admit to it, a hug, or cry.  
  
"Goodnight Mr. Bunnie." Bruce spoke slowly, as he closed his eyes, and with that he was asleep.  
  
  
  
END  
  
  
  
Yes, yes, yes. this might seem stupid, but it was fun for me! Hee-hee, the truth is. well, Mr. Bunnie, and Fe-fee are stuffed animals that I know. Malakii, a good friend always sleeps with her stuffed rabbit that looks like a dog had at it, and Fe-fee, well, she is my kitty who is in constant danger with my older brother and his friends.  
  
So, I knoooow a lot of people who read this have one, so don't yell at me for this story, heh, even if you do, I'll just laugh, knowing the. truth.. 


End file.
